


A Choice

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, s02e22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was count down.</p></blockquote>





	A Choice

For days after, Angel saw her tear stained face, heard her pleading for his life, felt the truth in her eyes as she promised she wouldn't forget as the seconds ticked past.

But of course she did, because you couldn't remember something that had never happened.

As time went on, little things would remind him all over again of everything he had given up. But the only thing that mattered was the opportunity to save Buffy's life when the time came.

And then a year and a half passed. He had traded away their happiness and was left with ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was count down.


End file.
